The invention relates to transistor devices in general, and in particular to semiconducting conjugated polymer thin-film transistors, and methods and systems for fabricating transistor devices.
Since the invention of transistors, there has been continuing desire to reduce transistor cost, reduce transistor size, and improve performance. One approach to reducing transistor cost, while still maintaining acceptable performance for some applications, has been to produce semiconducting conjugated polymer thin-film transistors. Such devices may be produced at least in part by printing of at least some of the device layers. Such printing is described, for example, in International Publication No. WO 01/46987, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
Nonetheless, it will be appreciated that further improvements with regard to cost, ease of manufacture, and performance of thin-film transistors, would be desirable.
According to an aspect of the invention, a method of forming a transistor device includes patterning a conductive material layer to separate a source and drain of the device.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of making a transistor device includes: depositing an electrically-conductive material layer on a substrate; pressing an electrically-conductive material fragment of the electrically-conductive material layer into the substrate, thereby separating the electrically-conductive material layer into a source and a drain; depositing a semiconductor material into a gap between the source and the drain; and operatively coupling a gate to the source and the drain.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a method of making a transistor device includes: embossing an electrically-conductive material layer on a substrate to separate the electrically-conductive material layer into a source and a drain; depositing a semiconductor material into a gap between the source and the drain; and forming a source contact and a drain contact. The forming includes: making a source via hole in communication with the source, and a drain via hole in communication with the drain; and filling the via holes with conductive material.
According to still another aspect of the invention, a transistor device includes a source and a drain on a substrate; a gate operatively coupled to the source and the drain; and an electrically-conductive material fragment in the substrate. The source, the drain, and the electrically-conductive material fragment all include parts of a conductive material layer.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a tool for embossing a transistor device includes a base; spacers at least partially covering a side of the base; and at least one protrusion protruding from the side of the base. The protrusion includes a thermally-conducting material that has a higher thermal conductivity than a spacer material of the spacers.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a system for making a transistor device includes at least one roller; and an embossing tool operatively coupled to the roller. The tool includes a base; spacers at least partially covering a side of the base; and at least one protrusion protruding from the side of the base. The protrusion includes a thermally-conducting material that has a higher thermal conductivity than a spacer material of the spacers.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention comprises the features hereinafter fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims. The following description and the annexed drawings set forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention. These embodiments are indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed. Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the drawings.